Elle est mon pêché
by KlaraChlo
Summary: Lorsque Klaus massacre la famille de Katherine, il enlève sa sœur dans l'espoir de faire perdurer la lignée des Petrova et ainsi obtenir éventuellement un autre sosie. Liliya Petrova déteste son kidnappeur, pourquoi ne devrait-elle pas aussi haïr le reste de sa famille ? Klaus/OC/Kol. TRADUCTION.
1. Prologue

**Elle est mon pêché**

**Résumé :**Lorsque Klaus massacre la famille de Katherine, il enlève sa sœur dans l'espoir de faire perdurer la lignée des Petrova et ainsi obtenir éventuellement un autre sosie.

Liliya Petrova déteste son kidnappeur, pourquoi ne devrait-elle pas aussi haïr le reste de sa famille ?

**Mots de la traductrice (MdlT) :**Salut, alors me revoilà, pour ceux qui me connaissent par le biais de mes quelques (deux) fanfictions déjà publiées. Alors oui, c'était une **énooorme **pause mais je n'avais franchement pas le cœur à écrire (et je ne l'ai toujours pas, pour preuve cette fanfic traduite !)

Je reprendrais mes histoires tôt ou tard, ne vous inquiétez pas (davantage Broken sur laquelle je travaille assidûment que Noir Magie[...])

Alors j'ai à mon compte 15 chapitres traduites sur les 81 de cette fic, originellement écrite par **sofia313** qui l'a nommé **« She is my Sin »**, en référence à l'une des chansons de **Nightwish** du même nom et que je vous recommande chaudement ! Je trouve que les paroles de la chanson illustre parfaitement l'intrigue de cette histoire, à croire qu'elle avait été écrite spécialement pour !

Je posterais un chapitre par semaine, durant le week-end, mais me connaissant, je préfère ne pas vous le promettre au risque de vous décevoir de manière systématique sans le vouloir...

_L'histoire est antérieur à la série, cher(e)s ami(e)s internautes souhaitant ardemment du Klaroline, passe ton chemin, car sur cette histoire, nul romance de ce genre !_

Speach à la Gandalf mis à part, je tiens à préciser que cette histoire est assez rude, d'où le rated.

**Disclaimer :**** Les personnages appartiennent entièrement à Julie Plec, mis à part les quelques Ocs qui traverse joyeusement l'histoire, dont le plus important, Liliya. Celle-là appartient à son auteur, Sofia.**

**Inutile de vous prévenir que tout plagiat et autres traductions postérieures à la mienne n'est autrement pas accepter, car il y a bien une seule qui m'appartient et c'est bien la traduction de l'histoire !**

_Hi, Sofia, thanks again for your authorization !_

C'est ma première traduction, soyez indulgent, par pitié !

* * *

**Prologue**

_Bulgarie, 1492_

« Pourquoi dois-tu partir ? »

Katerina tenta un sourire qui se solda par une grimace douloureuse.

Ses doigts souples glissèrent une mèche rebelle brune derrière mon oreille.

« J'ai...jeté l'opprobre sur notre famille et maintenant je dois en payer le prix », dit-elle doucement.

Les larmes dévalaient ses joues jusqu'à interrompre leur course sur le coin de de ses joues, tout prêt du menton avant de se nicher dans son cou.

Je me cramponnais à ma sœur, désirant plus que tout la garder auprès de moi. Que ferais-je sans elle ?

« Non...Père ne peut t'envoyer aussi loin, il doit y avoir une autre manière de ... »

Les yeux de Katerina s'embuèrent davantage mais elle secoua la tête en signe de dénégation.

« Non, _petite_, il n'y a pas « d'autres manières ». Tu ne dois pas blâmer Père. Je suis la seule fautive, c'est moi qui ait engendré cela. »

« Mais... »

« Tu dois être forte Liliya, Mère et Père auront besoin de toi après que je sois partie. Aide Grigor à prendre soin d'eux. Promets-le-moi. », m'interrompit-elle toujours aussi douce.

Cela n'en rendait la situation que davantage dure.

Je ravalais cependant mes larmes et acquiesçais.

« Promis. »

Katerina fit courir ses doigts sur ma joue avant de m'embrasser tendrement.

« J'aurais aimé pouvoir te voir devenir une femme, _petite._ Tous les hommes du village se battrait pour ton attention. Mais ne fais pas les mêmes erreurs que moi. »

Je hochais la tête.

Le simple fait d'admettre que je ne pouvais pas complètement comprendre quel avait été son erreur m'embarrassait terriblement.

Notre mère l'avait appelé « pécheresse », notre père « putain ».

Grigor ne l'appelait pas du tout, il était le seul qui grognait dédaigneusement à chaque fois qu'il était fait mention d'elle.

Je savais que ce qu'elle avait fait était un pêché, du moins je le pensais, mais personne ne voulait m'expliquer ce qu'était une « putain ».

Et je voulais savoir de quoi il s'agissait, après tout j'aurais treize ans bientôt !

Katerina recula et prit mon visage en coupe entre ses mains.

« Tu dois te rappeler que tu ne peux pas te permettre de faire confiance aux hommes, _ma petite._ Ils te promettront monts et merveilles afin d'entrer dans ta couche pour aussitôt te tromper. »

Une ancienne blessure était visible dans la douleur qui faisait briller ses yeux noisettes de larmes contenues. Elle poursuivit en renforçant sa prise sur mon visage.

« Tu ne dois pas les laisser faire. Pas avant de t'être marier, autrement tu finiras comme moi. Comprends-tu ? »

Son ton était très sérieux et elle me faisait un petit peu peur mais j'acquiesçais en tentant d'adopter le regard d'une adulte.

« Je ne laisserais aucun homme me corrompre », assurais-je fermement.

Katerina sourit finalement et embrassa mon front.

« Bien. »

Ses yeux s'embuèrent à nouveau avant qu'elle ne m'enlace étroitement.

« Tu me manqueras tellement, _petite. _»

« Tu me manqueras aussi. », sanglotais-je, ne voulant pas la laisser partir.

« Katerina », dit Père avec impatience sur le pas de la porte. « Il est l'heure de partir. »

« J'arrive, Père », répondit-elle d'une voix assurée en séchant ses yeux. « Sois forte, _petite_. »

« Attends », dis-je tandis que j'agrippais sa main tant bien que mal à travers mes larmes. « J'ai quelque chose pour toi. »

Elle me fixa étonné lorsque je lui tendis une feuille de papier noircie à l'encre. Je lui avais dessiné un portrait de Père, Mère, Grigor et moi afin qu'elle ne nous oublie pas.

« Liliya...c'est... »

« Tu ne l'aimes pas ? », demandais-je incertaine alors qu'elle ne poursuivait pas.

Elle ria, chassant les larmes qui dévalaient ses joues.

« Je l'adore ! C'est le cadeau le plus attentionné qu'une personne m'ait jamais offerte. »

« Katerina ! », s'époumona de nouveau Père à l'extérieur.

Elle me serra une nouvelle fois dans ses bras.

« Je t'aime, _petite_. »

« Je t'aime aussi. »

Nous pleurâmes toutes les deux lorsqu'elle s'éloigna sans se retourner, jusqu'à franchir le seuil de la porte.

Je ne pouvais pas la suivre, _je ne pouvais pas... !_

Je m'effondrais sur le sol, les pieds fauchés par le poids écrasant de ma tristesse, pleurant toujours à chaudes larmes.

_Je ne reverrais jamais plus ma sœur_.

* * *

**Alors ? Qu'en pensez-vous ?**

**C'est assez court, je le concède, mais les autres chapitres s'épaississent au fur et à mesure, donc vous en aurez pour votre argent !**

**Allez, à vos claviers , faites chauffer le compteur de reviews, guys !**


	2. Chapter 1

**Coucou ! **

**Voilà le premier chapitre.**

**Merci ****Léa Mikaelson ****pour ta review d'encouragement, ça fait chaud au cœur :-)**

**N'hésitez pas à me dire ce qui ne va pas dans les chapitres à venir, c'est ma première traduction et j'ai ****vraiment ****envie de vous donnez à voir toutes les nuances de cette magnifique fic ;-) (et aussi parce que je veux progresser !)**

**Pour les avertissement allez voir le précédant chapitre ;-)**

**Sinon, bonne lecture et on se retrouve en bas ;-)**

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

**Maintenant, viens le monstre**

Cueillir des champignons était une corvée que j'avais toujours aimé faire. Cela me permettait de faire une promenade dans les bois, en appréciant la paix et la tranquillité ambiante. Notre petite maison était vraiment très calme ces derniers temps. Mère parlait à peine et Père semblait tout le temps harassé, comme si le temps l'avait soudain rattrapé de tout son poids.

Grigor n'avait jamais été très bavard de toute manière, il passait donc la plupart de son temps à l'extérieur chassant et prenant soin de notre petit champ.

Habituellement, j'appréciais le silence mais maintenant les sons du quotidien me manquaient terriblement. Parler, rire. Crier et râler.

Mais il semblait que toute la joie s'était dissipée lorsque Katerina était partit.

Elle était partit il y a de cela sept mois et je pensais à elle.

Toujours. Et chaque jours qui passait.

Elle n'avait envoyée aucune lettre, mais cela ne m'étonnait pas : aucun de nous ne savaient lire ou écrire et je savais que c'était cher de faire appel à un scribe, en particulier un qui pouvait écrire en bulgare.

Je me demandais même s'il y avait de tels scribes en Angleterre. Père était le seul dans notre maisonnée qui pouvait se targuer de savoir lire, Grigor avait eu la chance d'apprendre mais il n'en avait pas été intéressé pour autant.

Je me relevais en pensant avoir ramassé mon comptant de champignons, tout du moins assez pour faire un bon ragoût.

J'étais sur le point de rentrer lorsque je tombais sur un groupe composé de quelques filles du village. L'une d'elles était Mascha, la jeune fille dont le frère avait ruiné la réputation de Katerina. Il avait tenu des propos terribles sur elle à tout les villageois qui souhaitaient l'écouter.

Justement, en parlant de commère...

« Tout va bien pour ta soeur ? », demanda une Mascha moqueuse. « J'ai entendue dire qu'elle travaillait comme prostituée maintenant ».

Toutes les autres filles commencèrent à rire.

Pour la sûreté de son minois, je fis comme Mère m'avait suggérée de faire dans ce genre de circonstances : je les ignoraient.

Je fis donc volte-face et commençais à m'éloigner d'un pas vif.

« Tout le monde pensent que tu deviendras comme ta sœur », continua Mascha. « Mon frère dit que tu ouvriras tes cuisses au premier homme qui le demandera. »

Je cessai net de marcher.

_Pardonnez-moi Mère._

Je me tournais lentement vers les filles.

Elles n'en ont rient que davantage lorsque je me suis dirigée en souriant vers Mascha.

« Au moins, mon nez n'est pas cassé. », dis-je calmement.

Elle me regarda l'air confus.

« Quoi ? »

Je souris et lui mit une droite au visage, exactement comme Grigor m'avait appris à le faire dans le cas où quelqu'un viendrait me chercher querelle.

Je doutais avoir casser le nez de Mascha mais elle saignait de manière abondante. Je ne pus empêcher un sourire de fleurir sur mes lèvres alors qu'elle hurlait comme un goret qu'on égorgerait.

« Espèce de_ sale chienne_ ! Attends que mon père soit mis au courant de ça ! »

Cela aurait pu m'inquiéter davantage que je ne l'étais car son père était l'homme le plus riche du village, mais à ce moment j'étais trop occupé à prendre plaisir à la situation pour m'en préoccuper.

À un tel point que je sifflotais de satisfaction un air paillard -que m'avait appris Grigor- en me dirigeant vers la maison.

Je me sentais bien mieux que durant ces dernières semaines.

Malheureusement, le sentiment ne dura pas longtemps : je commençais à réaliser les conséquences de ce que je venais juste de faire. Je savais que je serais punie, mais je me convainquais en me disant que cela valait la peine.

J'avais autrefois été fessée pour avoir agit de manière inconvenante mais aujourd'hui, quelqu'un d'aussi vieux que moi devrait mieux savoir se contenir. À plus forte raison, une femme, ne devrait jamais agir comme je l'avais fait.

Autant dire que j'étais_ un peu _nerveuse lorsque j'atteignis le cottage.

Je pris donc ma résolution à quelques mètres de l'entrée : je devais le dire à mon père avant que quelqu'un d'autre ne le fasse. La part naïve en moi espérait **vraiment** ne pas devoir le faire.

Je ralentis la cadence de mes pas lorsqu'en relevant la tête de mes souliers je remarquais soudain un étrange cheval noir installé maintenu par une corde sur la poutre des étables.

Il semblait que nous avions des invités.

Je fus énormément soulagée.

Au moins je n'aurais pas à annoncer tout de suite la mauvaise nouvelle à Père.

Je respirais tout de suite mieux.

À en juger par la selle de qualité, notre invité était quelqu'un qui avait de l'argent.

Oh non, serait-il possible que le père de Mascha soit déjà là ? Je pensais un fol instant me cacher dans les bois mais cela n'aiderait pas, je serais seulement plus en difficulté en revenant, l'estomac dans les talons.

Je pris une profonde respiration et m'avançait à l'intérieur, mon panier de champignons dressé devant moi dans un bouclier dérisoire.

Je me figeais net à l'entrée, mes yeux clignant furieusement devant la scène totalement improbable qui se figurait devant mes yeux.

Il y avait quelqu'un couché au sol. Les bras en avant -comme si même au-delà de la mort il tentait de s'enfuir- et le cou tordu dans une position humainement impossible.

Mes yeux clignèrent encore plus furieusement et ma bouche béa sous le choc de la réalisation.

Le corps avachit sous mes yeux était celui de Grigor.

« Grigor ! », m'époumonais-je en retrouvant soudain l'usage de la parole. Mes jambes décidèrent de se mouvoir d'elles-mêmes et je me jetais à genoux à ses côtés.

Lorsque je touchai son visage, je sus qu'il était mort. Je veux dire, _réellement mort._

Je refusais néanmoins de l'accepter.

Puis, je vis Père. Il était lui aussi allongé sur le sol.

« Nonononono_non !_... »

J'étais déjà en état de choc, mais le bruit d'un objet tombant sur le sol me fis lever les yeux.

Il y avait un homme adossé au mur, il venait juste de jeter au sol le corps exsangue de Mère.

Le bruit mat se répercuta jusque dans les tréfonds de mon esprit.

Mon regard fut immédiatement aimanté sur le corps malgré le danger imminent représenter par l'homme.

Ses yeux étaient ouverts mais il n'y avait aucune lumière en eux.

Elle avait disparu.

Ma bouche s'ouvrit, je voulais crier mais rien ne sortait.

Lentement, l'homme se retourna et me regarda.

Ce ne pouvait être un homme son faciès était celui d'un monstre, ses yeux tournant de plus en plus sombre alors qu'il me lançait un regard glacial.

Et puis, il sourit, le sang maculant ses canines pointues.

Je n'avais jamais cru aux monstres, mais maintenant que je l'avais en face de moi, je savais que je regardais la mort elle-même.

Mon esprit me criait de courir mais comment peut-on échapper à la mort ?

Je n'eus même pas le temps de cligner des yeux qu'il était déjà en face de moi, m'arrachant au sol.

Il parla, mais je ne pouvais pas le comprendre.

Il fronça les sourcils et tenta de nouveau en bulgare, cette fois-ci.

« _Es-tu une Petrova ? _»

Je ne pouvais pas lui répondre, et ce, même si je l'aurais voulue. Tout mon corps était engourdi. Tout ce que je pouvais faire était de fixer la noirceur qui baignait dans son regard. Je ne pouvais toujours pas bouger, son étau me gardant en place aussi sûrement que la menace de ses crocs.

« _Réponds-moi, gamine. _», demanda-t-il et il écrasa mon bras avec tant de force que je me mis à hurler.

« Va au diable », lui crachais-je de toute la force de mes deux poumons.

Pas très intelligent certes, mais que pouvait-il me prendre de plus ?

Je repoussais la douleur qui sourdait à mes tempes avec l'assurance tranquille que j'allais suivre ma famille d'ici peu de toute façon, j'en étais sûre.

Le monstre me regarda un peu surpris, puis il ria.

« _Oh oui, tu es bien une Petrova, je peux le sentir. _»

Je tremblais quand il se pencha vers moi, reniflant mon cou.

Avant que je ne réalise ce qu'il se passait, il attrapa mes hanches et me jeta en travers de son épaule.

J'ai hurler, plié en deux sur son dos, lui balançant des coups de poings et de pieds aussi fort que je le pus, mais je ne le faisais même pas ralentir.

Un clignement des yeux plus tard et nous étions à côté du cheval luxueux.

Il me plaça sur le sol en face de lui et saisit durement mon menton.

« _Tu n'émettras pas un seul son tant que je ne t'autoriserais pas à le produire, tu ne te débattras pas et tu ne feras rien d'autre que m'obéir. »_

Je voulais lui crier dessus, mais je ne pouvais pas. Instinctivement je touchais ma gorge et essayais encore mais rien ne sortit.

Mais que m'avait-il fait ? Je levais les yeux et je vis que ma terreur l'amusait, il _souriait_.

« _Vois-tu, maintenant ? À présent, tu feras exactement ce que je te dis de faire. »_

Je sentis mes yeux s'embuer je n'avais jamais autant haï -avec autant de violence que de spontanéité- quelqu'un de ma vie . Il ne semblait pas heureux non plus.

« _Pas de pleurs. »_, ordonna-t-il afin de me faire cesser immédiatement.

Ma terreur allait grandissante alors que je me demandais de quelle magie noire devait-il user pour me contrôler ? Je ne pouvais lutter lorsqu'il m'a placé sur la selle de son cheval juste avant de monter derrière moi. Désespérément, je tentais de tourner ma tête, je voulais voir une dernière fois ma maison, mais il ne me le permit pas.

Ma famille était morte.

J'aurais pleurée si j'avais pu mais je n'étais pas en mesure de verser une seule larme.

* * *

**§§§§§**

**A suivre...**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2**

**Le même sang**

Je ne pouvais bouger, je ne pouvais parler et j'avais l'affreuse sensation d'être entravée dans ma respiration.

Mon esprit hurlait, se débattait et pleurait mais j'étais comme prisonnière de mon propre corps. Le sentiment était terrifiant. J'étais prise de panique, je ne pouvais cependant rien montrer, _en aucun cas_.

La sensation du corps du monstre contre le mien n'aidait pas non plus, son torse était d'une dureté minérale. Ses bras m'étreignait fermement et c'était comme si j'étais entravé par des chaînes. Il n'y avait rien que je pouvais faire pour me défendre.

Je ne me suis jamais sentie aussi faible et la douleur d'avoir perdue ma famille me dévastait.

Je ne pouvais pleurer, tout ce que je pouvais faire était de rester assise ici et laisser le monstre faire ce qu'il avait planifié me concernant.

Que pouvait-il possiblement vouloir de moi ? Pourquoi ne pouvait-il simplement pas me tuer et me laissait en finir avec tout ça ?

Je n'avais jamais été aussi physiquement proche d'un homme et je n'aimais pas ça, d'autant plus lorsque cet homme se trouvait être le monstre qui avait tué ma famille.

Alors une pensée choquante me traversa : est-ce qu'il allait me violer avant de me tuer ? J'avais treize ans, la plupart des hommes pensaient que j'étais trop jeune mais en quoi cela intéressait le monstre?

Toutes les connaissances que j'avais de _ces choses-là_ étaient réunis en des morceaux éparses.

Quelques informations venant de Katerina et d'autres de Mère. Nonobstant, ce genre de violence était l'une des pires choses qui puisse arriver à une femme, peu importait sa condition.

C'était déjà arrivé à l'une des amies de Katerina, d'ailleurs.

Elle s'était noyé car elle n'avait pas voulut vivre avec la honte de ce qu'elle avait subit.

La honte de Katerina était d'une autre nature. Mère m'avait expliquée suite au départ de Katerina qu'elle s'était offerte à un homme de manière volontaire avant le mariage, de ce qu'en j'ai compris par la suite. Ma sœur avait aimé cette homme et pensait qu'il l'aimait, selon Mère il n'y avait rien d'aussi stupide qu'une femme qui croit ce que les hommes disent et qui, en conséquence de quoi, les laissent accéder à ce qu'il y avait en-dessous de ses jupons et ce, avant le mariage. Dans mon cas, il n'y avait rien que je ne puisses faire pour l'arrêter.

La pensée de mon viol imminent m'emplit d'un désespoir encore plus profond que ma tristesse.

Nous avions dépassés le village lorsque j'aperçus une calèche luxueuse sur le bas-côté du sentier battu. Je n'avais jamais vu ce genre de calèche avant.

Il démonta avant même que je ne remarque le déplacement et il m'entraîna au sol avec tout autant de célérité.

_« Viens. »_, dit-il sans même me lancer un regard.

Mes jambes se mouvèrent par leur propre volonté, le suivant jusqu'à la calèche. Il ouvrit la porte et me poussa à l'intérieur. Je perdis mon équilibre et tombais aux pieds de quelqu'un. Une voix de femme commença à parler, mais je n'arrivais pas à la comprendre. Le monstre lui répondit quelque chose avant de monter et de me tirer vers l'un des sièges.

Je remarquais ensuite que j'étais assise sur un siège moelleux face à une femme qui me regardait froidement.

Elle avait couvert ses cheveux noirs bouclés d'une écharpe blanche et ses yeux étaient d'un brun foncé. Je n'étais pas sûr de l'âge qu'elle pouvait avoir : plus vieille que Katerina mais plus jeune que Mère.

Le monstre s'assit à côté de moi et poursuivit la conversation dans la même langue. Je ne comprenais pas un mot de ce qu'ils disaient et je ne pouvais même pas interpréter les expressions faciales de la femme puisqu'elle n'en possédait pas. Sa voix était calme et lisse et quand le monstre parla, il eût immédiatement son attention. Je reconnus à un moment mon nom de famille, ils le répétèrent d'ailleurs à plusieurs reprises. Quelque chose sur le sang, **mon sang**...Le monstre allait me tuer, j'étais sûr de cela dorénavant.

« Qu'en penses-tu ? Cela peut marcher ? Elle est fondamentalement de la même lignée, n'est-ce pas ? », demanda le monstre.

Il avait probablement déjà poser ce genre de question la femme semblait pensive avant qu'elle ne réponde :

« Oui, et je ne vois aucune raison pour que cela ne marche pas. Tu dois cependant comprendre que cela peut prendre des générations avant que le prochain sosie ne naisse. »

« Oh, j'ai le temps d'attendre, et d'ailleurs, je ne pense pas qu'elle ne puisse porter un enfant encore, elle est trop jeune. »

« Je suis heureuse que tu penses ainsi, je n'aurais certainement pas à attendre moins de deux ans avant d'obtenir qu'elle soit enceinte, son bassin est trop mince maintenant et elle est vraiment trop maigrichonne. Sans oublier que tu as besoin de lui trouver un mâle humain convenable. »

J'essayais désespérément de comprendre ce qu'ils disaient, mais pour moi ce n'était rien qu'une suite de bruits inintelligibles, un charabia sans queue ni tête. Puis, ils se retournèrent pour me fixer d'un même regard.

« Je veux savoir si elle est fertile. », dit le monstre. « Autrement elle est inutile ».

La femme opina.

« Je peux facilement découvrir cela. Dis-lui de s'allonger. »

Je me rencognais brusquement dans mon siège dans une tentative ratée de me rendre invisible alors que le monstre se penchait sur moi.

« _Couches-toi et restes ainsi _», dit-il en bulgare.

J'étais terrifiée, je tentais de me débattre mais mon corps lui obéit immédiatement. Mon cœur battait la chamade lorsque je m'allongeais en travers de la couchette. Le monstre s'assit en face de moi et croisa les bras quand la femme s'agenouilla à mes côtés.

« Peut-être que tu devrais la calmer », murmura la femme. « Elle semble être prise de panique. »

Le monstre me regarda et se mit à rire.

« _Détends-toi, gamine _» a-t-il dit.

Plaisantait-il ?

La femme saisit l'ourlet de ma robe bleue et l'a tiré vers le haut. Non, non s'il vous plaît, cela ne pouvait se produire...Pourquoi ne pouvais-je pas lutter ou crier ou même pleurer ? Pourquoi suis-je si faible et sans défense ?

La femme exposa mes jambes et mon ventre. Je priais pour qu'elle ne touche pas à mes jupons. Le monstre continuait de me regarder. Je me sentais complètement humiliée. Je me forçais à le regarder et je ne pouvais comprendre pourquoi j'étais ainsi observée. Il ne me regardait pas comme j'avais vu certains hommes regardaient Katerina, il m'observait, comme un homme qui tentait de décider s'il achète ou non cette nouvelle vache.

Peut-être était-il même légèrement curieux, mais au moins il ne semblait pas se réjouir de mon humiliation. Mes lèvres se pincèrent lorsque je sentis les mains de la femme me touchait l'estomac. Désespérément je tentais de bouger mes mains ou mes jambes ou n'importe qu'elle partie de mon corps, mais je n'y arrivais pas. J'ai même tenté de hurlé, même si je savais que personne ne pouvait entendre ma voix d'aussi loin. Sans aucun résultat.

« Honnêtement, Klaus, peux-tu lui dire que je ne vais pas la blesser ? », demanda la femme.« Je peux même entendre son cœur battre ! »

« Elle va bien. Continue. »

Le mouvement des mains de la femme cessèrent et je sentis une vague de chaleur parcourant mon corps. Je paniquais, que faisait-elle?

Ses paupières étaient closes et elle murmurait des mots en un langage primitif. Je fermais les yeux aussi. Je ne voulais pas que le monstre voit ma terreur. Pourtant, je sentais son regard sur moi tout le temps de l'expérience.

« Elle est fertile et encore vierge. », dit la femme.

« Merveilleux. Allons donc, nous avons un long voyage devant nous. »

* * *

**Voilà, le nouveau chapitre. Le prochain arrivera bientôt avec l'arrivée de Kol (yeees !)**

**Sinon, merci pour les follows et les favoris mais le manque de manifestation me fait douter : Quelque chose clocherait dans ma traduction ?**

**En tout cas nous nous reverrons avant la rentrée, j'espère que vous me donnerez votre avis avant !;-)**


	4. Chapter 3

**Regardez en bas pour le commentaire du chapitre !**

* * *

**C****hapitre 3**

**Une petite collation pour la route**

**§**

**§**

Je n'avais jamais pensé qu'il pouvait exister pire que la mort, pas après que le monstre lance son sort sur moi.

Maintenant j'étouffais dans mon corps et il n'y avait rien que je ne puisse faire pour remédier à cela. Je sentais quelques invisibles poids pesant lourdement sur ma cage thoracique, et je pensais avec affolement que cela allait me tuer. Toute la douleur que je ressentais était refouler quelques part au fond de moi et je n'avais aucun moyen de la laisser sortir. Une part de moi était brisée je ne pouvais plus ressentir ce que j'avais pourtant besoin de ressentir pour faire mon deuil.

Cela faisait deux semaines que nous voyagions maintenant, mais les jours ont commencés à perdre tout sens, je n'avais aucune volonté libre. Tout les matins je me réveillais et allais dans la calèche comme il me l'ordonnait de le faire puis nous nous arrêtions et je mangeais, comme il me disait de le faire et avant la nuit nous nous arrêtions de nouveau et je m'endormais toujours selon ses souhaits. Il parla avec sa compagne mais je ne pouvais toujours pas les comprendre. Si jamais il venait à m'adresser la parole, c'était pour m'ordonner de faire quelque chose et je n'avais d'autres choix que d'obéir.

Pour moi, c'était vraiment pire que la mort. Je ne savais pas encore ce qu'il allait faire de moi, mais je n'avais pas la force pour être davantage effrayé de quoi que ce soit.

Nous nous étions arrêtés pour la nuit comme le prouvait l'assiette sous mon nez. Toutes les tavernes commençaient à devenir identiques les unes des autres à mes yeux et la nourriture que je mangeais n'avait plus aucun goût. Il y avait tant de personnes autour de moi, je ne pouvais pas leur demander de m'aider, je pouvais seulement m'asseoir à ma place comme une statue de sel. Le monstre ne m'avait pas ordonné de manger, donc je ne le faisais pas, je me contentais de regarder mon plat. Le ragoût sentait bon, le pain était frais et les pommes avaient l'air délicieux, mais je n'ai touchée à aucun de ces aliments. Il a fallut un moment avant que le monstre ne le remarque -il parlait avec son amie-.

« _Pourquoi ne manges-tu pas ? _», demanda-t-il.

Je déglutis, j'étais autorisé à prendre la parole seulement lorsqu'il m'en donnait parfois l'autorisation mais, dans ces cas-là j'étais trop effrayée pour user de ma voix.

« _Je n'ai pas faim_. »

Ma voix résonnait de manière étrange, je l'avais à peine utilisé durant les derniers jours. Il fronça les sourcils et s'approcha de moi.

« _Es-tu malade ? _»

Pourquoi cette soudaine attention de sa part ? Je tressaillis lorsqu'il toucha mon front.

« _Non _», murmurais-je.

Il me jeta un coups d'œil un moment et retourna vers la femme. Ils parlèrent, je ne les comprenais pas donc cela m'était bien égale ! Il ne semblait pas ravi quand il se retourna pour me lancer un regard.

« _Tu dois manger, gamine. _», déclara-t-il.

« _Liliya _», grommelais-je.

« _Plaît-il ? _»

Je levais lentement mon regard jusqu'à rencontrer le sien. J'étais tellement emplie de rage qu'il dût le voir dans mon regard.

« _Mon prénom est Liliya. Je suis la fille de Vasil et Olga Petrova, sœur de Grigor Petrova ils étaient tous de bonnes personnes que vous avez tués et je jure que vous paierez un jour pour cela. »_

Je n'avais aucune idée de l'endroit où ses mots étaient venus, mais le monstre me regarda abasourdis avant d'éclater de rire.

« _Oh, si tu savais seulement à qui tu parles, gamine...Bien, tu l'apprendras bien assez tôt. Mais tout de suite ton corps a besoin de se nourrir. »_

Je pressais mes lèvres ensemble.

« _Que voulez-vous de moi ? »_

Il sourit.

« _Je veux que tu gardes ta bouche fermé et que tu manges à partir de maintenant. »_

Je haïssais ma main lorsqu'elle força la nourriture à entrer dans ma bouche et mes dents pour la mordre. Je détestais mon corps tout entier, presque autant que je le haïssais.

J'avais déjà essayé de cracher la nourriture mais j'échouais même à cela. Une fois de plus j'étais complètement impuissante.

« _Là, ce n'est pas si difficile maintenant, n'est-ce pas ? »_, demanda-t-il souriant après que j'eus finis mon repas forcé.

Je ne le regardais pas. J'espérais qu'il serait frappé par un éclair. D'autres personnes dans la taverne parlaient et riaient, ils n'avaient aucune idée de la chance qu'ils avaient. Je suivis silencieusement le monstre et la femme dans notre chambre. C'était la plus belle de la taverne, comme d'habitude. Et comme d'habitude, depuis deux semaines, le monstre sortit après m'avoir ordonné de rester dans la chambre jusqu'à ce qu'il revienne.

La femme et moi ne parlions pas ensemble pour différentes raisons. Déjà, je ne suis pas en mesure de parler et même si j'avais pu le faire, nous ne nous comprenions pas l'une l'autre, apparemment elle ne parle pas le bulgare.

Il faisait déjà nuit dehors mais de nombreuses chandelles éclairait la chambre. Je remarquais que la femme de l'aubergiste avait préparé un bain. La Femme avait probablement prévue de prendre un bain. Je m'assis sur mon lit lorsqu'elle commença à me parler, me pointant du doigt puis la baignoire. Je secouais la tête la dernière chose que je voulais était d'être nue lorsque le monstre reviendrait. La Femme soupira et continua de parler, bien qu'elle sache que je n'arrivais pas à la comprendre. Elle pointa la porte et secoua la tête, m'assurant que le monstre ne viendrait pas.

J'hésitais, la chaleur du bain était comme un appel au pêché. La Femme continua de parler de sa voix calme et porta une chaise jusqu'à la porte. Elle pointa une nouvelle fois la porte et secoua la tête. Je n'étais pas rassurée par cela mais quoique je fasse j'avais perdue car si le monstre souhaitait me voir nue il suffisait qu'il me l'ordonne. La Femme me regarda avec un air rassurant et il semblait qu'elle essayait même de sourire. Cela ne devait pas être naturel pour elle, j'étais même surprise qu'elle puisse manifester un quelconque sentiment. Je n'étais pas assez stupide pour lui faire confiance, elle était la compagne du monstre, mais elle n'avait jamais essayer de me blesser.

Après un moment d'hésitation, je lui adressais un prudent hochement de la tête et commençais à me déshabiller. Elle était assise sur la chaise et regardait ailleurs apparemment elle voulait me donner un peu d'intimité. Je touchais l'eau avec mes orteils avant de m'asseoir dans le baquet, c'était divin. Malgré tout ce qui s'était passé, je poussais un soupir et sentis mon corps se relaxer. J'osais même fermer les yeux, imaginant que j'étais quelque part ailleurs, très loin.

Le poids sur ma poitrine était toujours là mais pour un très court instant je me permis de l'ignorer.

Ce moment ne fut pas long je me sentis mal lorsque j'entendis quelqu'un ouvrir la porte. La Femme se releva et essaya d'arrêter cette personne avant qu'elle ne rentre mais il avança de toute façon. Ce n'était pas le monstre, c'était un autre homme étrange. Je croise les jambes contre ma poitrine et les entoure de mes bras, tentant désespérément de me couvrir. L'Homme ne semblait pas m'avoir remarqué, il parlait avec la Femme.

« Joanne, ça fait un moment que nous ne nous sommes pas vue. Tu es restée avec mon frère à ce que je vois. »

Si je ne me trompais pas, le Femme ne semblait pas très heureuse de voir l'Homme.

« Oui et comme vous pouvez le voir, il n'est pas ici pour le moment. »

L'Homme grogna.

« Oh, allez, pourquoi tant de sérieux ? Évidemment que je suis venue le voir et lui souhaitait le bon jour dès j'ai entendue qu'il était en ville. Qu'est-ce qui vous amène tout les deux dans cette partie de l'Europe de toute façon ? Je pensais que l'Angleterre et la France étaient davantage du style de Nik. »

« Avec tout le respect que je vous dois, maître Kol, ce ne sont pas vos affaires. »

L'Homme gloussa.

« Oh Joanne, comme ta délicieuse personnalité m'avait manquée, tu ne peux pas savoir ! »

J'étais effrayée de bouger, j'espérais que l'homme partirait avant de me remarquer. Bien sûr, cela ne se passa pas ainsi il fronça les sourcils lorsqu'il me vit.

« Bien, qu'avons-nous là ? Une petite collation pour la route ? »

Il avança de quelques pas de moi mais la Femme lui bloqua le chemin.

« Mes excuses, mais elle appartient à maître Klaus. Vous savez sûrement qu'il n'est pas très partageur. »

L'Homme sembla amusé, j'étais frissonnante.

« Elle semble tellement jeune je suppose que Nik la garde pour son sang. »

« Oui, c'est exact », répliqua la Femme tendue.

Je ne levais pas le regard vers lui, mais je pouvais sentir son regard sur moi.

« Hmm, elle doit être délicieuse alors. Je suis sûr que Nik ne m'en voudrait pas si je la goûtais un peu... »

« Si, j'ai bien peur qu'il vous en voudrez. Je suis sûr qu'il reviendra bientôt, peut-être que vous voudriez l'attendre à l'étage en-dessous. »

L'Homme renifla.

« Et peut-être que tu préférerais garder ta langue dans ta bouche, Joanne ? Enfin, je suppose. Je crains que la patience ne fasse hélas pas partie de mes vertus. Quel est ton nom, petite humaine ? »

« Elle ne peut vous comprendre, elle vient de Bulgarie. »

« Oh, Bulgarie, dis-tu ? Je connais quelques mots bulgare. _Comment vas-tu cette nuit, jolie petite dame ? »_

Je levais les yeux vers lui lorsque j'entendis des mots que je pouvais comprendre. Sa prononciation était terrible mais je pouvais du reste le comprendre. Quelque chose en lui me rappelait le monstre. Son rictus et sa manière de me regarder, comme si j'étais une sorte d'amusant animal.

« _Quel est ton nom ? _»

Je ne dis rien, je ne pouvais le faire et ce, même si je le souhaitais. Il fronça les sourcils.

« Es-tu sûr qu'elle est Bulgare ? »

« Oui mais elle n'est pas très intelligente, il est inutile de lui parler », répliqua la Femme.

L'Homme haussa les épaules.

« Très bien, je m'ennuie de toute façon, Nik peut la garder. Je crois que que je vais prendre un verre en bas en l'attendant. »

Il me fit un clin d'œil avant de tourner vers la porte.

« _A bientôt, petite humaine. »_

Je resserrais fermement mes bras autour de moi, cela l'amusa apparemment.

J'étais reconnaissante lorsqu'il fut partit, la Femme ferma la porte derrière lui. Elle semblait tendue lorsqu'elle me tendit un peignoir. Tout ce que je demandais était de me rhabiller aussi vite que possible, dans le cas où l'Homme souhaiterais revenir. Je ne sais pas qui il était mais j'étais sûr de ne pas vouloir courir le risque encore une fois de le rencontrer.

* * *

**Heeellloooo ! Alors comment ça ?**

**Voici le chapitre suivant, je risque maintenant de publier une fois par semaine voir une fois toutes les deux semaines, je risque de ne pas avoir beaucoup de temps pour moi après les vacances !**

**Merci so-apple33, pour ta review ! J'ai hâte d'avoir ton avis sur ce chapitre ! **

**Alors comment avez-vous trouvé la rencontre entre Kol et Liliya ? Et sa petite crise de rébellion envers Klaus ? Dites-moi tout ça dans une review, promis, je ne vous mordrais pas !:-)**


	5. Chapter 4

**Lexique :**

_"..." : bulgare_

_**"..." : mots initialement en français dans le texte**_

* * *

**Chapitr****e 4**

**Rien ne me saura refusé**

_« Liliya ! Le dîner est servi ! »_

_« J'arrive, Mère ! »_

_Un sourire se forma sur mes lèvres alors que je ramassais des fleurs. Ils orneraient parfaitement la table du salon. Je voulais que tout soit parfait. _

_Tout le monde était déjà à table lorsque je pénétrais dans la maison. J'embrassai la joue de Père quand je le dépassa et je pris place à côté de Grigor. _

_Mère souriait, elle avait l'air heureux._

_« Disons la grâce », dit Père._

_Je baissai la tête et fermai les yeux. Personne ne disait plus rien._

_C'était étrange, généralement Père disait le bénédicité._

_J'attendais et j'attendais mais seul le silence restait j'ai donc ouvert mes yeux. Ils étaient tous morts, couverts de sang, de vers et de mouches. Leurs yeux caves, vides de vie étaient braqués sur moi. Je tentais de me lever mais je ne pouvais pas bouger de ma chaise. Je tentais de hurler mais je ne pouvais pas faire un bruit. Non, non, non..._

J'ouvris les yeux la panique au ventre, le cœur battant la chamade. Je ne pouvais pas respirer, quelque chose m'étouffait.

« Quel est le problème avec ton appétissant joujou ? »

Je ne pouvais comprendre les mots mais la voix de l'Homme me permit de réaliser où j'étais. Trois paires d'yeux me fixaient, apparemment je m'étais endormi.

Je n'avais aucune idée de la manière dont cela pouvait encore être possible. Surtout alors que j'étais dans la calèche avec le monstre, sa compagne et l'étrange homme qui apparemment était l'ami du monstre. Les deux hommes étaient assis sur la banquette en face tandis que la femme était assise à côté de moi.

« Je ne sais pas », répondit le monstre. « Je suppose qu'elle a fait un cauchemar. »

L'homme me jeta un coups d'œil et sourit.

« Elle est plutôt mignonne, comme..Oh, je ne sais pas, peut-être un chaton. Où l'as-tu trouvé ? »

« En Bulgarie », répliqua le monstre.

L'homme roula des yeux.

« Oui, je me doutais de ça. Est-elle un souvenir de voyage ? »

« Oui, on peux dire ça. »

Ils me regardèrent tous j'essayais de garder mon calme.

« As-tu prévu de m'en offrir un un avant-goût ? », demanda l'Homme.

« Non »,répliqua le monstre.

« Oh allez Nik, tu es vraiment grossier. C'est bien la raison pour laquelle elle est là, non ? »

« Elle m'appartient et je suis le seul qui me nourrira d'elle. »

Je tentais de m'échapper lorsque l'homme se pencha vers moi et saisit mon menton.

« Je ne vois aucune marque de morsures. »

Je giflais sa main aussi fort que je pus je fus surprise par le fait que je puisse actuellement le faire. Apparemment les ordres du monstres ne me prévenait pas de me défendre moi-même contre quelqu'un d'autre que lui. L'Homme gloussa.

« Très bien, très bien, c'est une bien fougueuse petite humaine. Je vois que tu ne l'as pas encore formé. »

Même si je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il disait, je savais que ce n'était pas une remarque gentil et innocente.

« Assez, Kol », claqua la voix du monstre. « Je ne pense pas que tu aimerais que quelqu'un touche ta propriété ».

L'homme poussa un soupir et se pencha en arrière sur son siège. Je regardai le monstre en espérant qu'il m'explique ce qui se passait. Pourquoi cet homme était ici et qui était-il ? Il nous avait simplement rejoint ce matin et je ne comprenais toujours pas le but de sa venue.

« _Tout va bien_ », lança froidement le monstre.

Apparemment c'était tout ce qu'il me dirait. Je me tournais vers la fenêtre en tentant de trouver une position plus confortable sur mon siège.

« Donc, tu es resté en Hongrie ? », a demandé le monstre.

L'Homme opina.

« Oui, j'ai quelques affaires en cours là bas. C'est vraiment généreux de ta part de m'offrir ce voyage. »

Le monstre leva les yeux au ciel.

« Je dirais que tu t'es invité de ton propre chef. »

« Pourquoi, tu n'es pas heureux de me voir ? »

« Bien sûr, mais nous avons une longue journée de retour en Angleterre, spécialement depuis que j'ai des humains avec moi, n'y vois aucune offense Joanne. »

« Aucun soucis », répondit calmement la Femme, elle semblait être trop concentrée sur sa broderie pour ça.

« La fille nous ralentit beaucoup »

L'Homme lui lança un regard curieux.

« Elle doit être d'une grande délicatesse si vous êtes disposé à voyager plus lentement par sa faute. »

Le monstre fronça ses sourcils.

« Ne te fais aucune idée, comme je le disais, elle est à moi. »

« Bien sûr, mon frère, je comprends. »

Je m'enveloppais de mes bras, je me sentais fatiguée. À chaque fois que je m'endormais ou même fermais les yeux, je revoyais ma famille. Leur souvenir me faisait monter les des larmes aux yeux et si j'avais encore été capable de pleurer je l'aurais fait. Le poids sur ma poitrine pesait de plus en plus lourdement à chaque jour qui passait, c'était comme une écharpe autour de mon cou, qui m'étoufferait lentement. À un certain moment, j'ai dû m'endormir à nouveau, mais mon cauchemar ne me permit pas de le rester longtemps.

Je pensais à la pauvre Katerina, elle ne savait pas ce qu'il s'était produit concernant notre famille et il était possible qu'elle ne le saura jamais. Je priais pour qu'elle soit sauve et heureuse, où qu'elle se trouve. C'était une pensée réconfortante je l'imaginais trouver un homme bien et construire une famille. Elle méritait d'être heureuse. Je savais que je ne la reverrais probablement jamais mais pensait à elle m'aidait un peu.

La journée passa rapidement, justement comme tout les autres jours. Nous nous sommes arrêtés quelques heures avant l'obscurité lorsque nous sommes arrivés aux abords d'un village. Je n'avais jamais été aussi loin de la maison je ne savais même pas où nous étions. Les villageois ne parlaient pas bulgare ils ne l'avaient pas parlé depuis un certain temps, nous étions donc déjà dans un autre pays c'était tout que je savais.

Malheureusement, je ne connaissais pas beaucoup d'autres pays je n'ai jamais voyagé ou même vu aucune sortes de cartes. Ma supposition était que nous étions en Hongrie, mais je ne pouvais pas en être sûr. La taverne était comme toutes les autres, j'ai mangé même si la nourriture avait le goût de cendres.

L'endroit était bondé de gens, mais j'étais seule, enfermée dans ma propre prison. Tout les mots que j'entendais étaient étranges pour moi. Depuis un moment déjà j'étais si seule que j'en étais venue à espérer que le monstre viendrait me parler. J'avais besoin d'entendre des mots que je pouvais comprendre. Il ne m'avait pas prêté beaucoup d'attention aujourd'hui il avait parlé avec son ami.

Ils parlaient et riaient encore tout en profitant de leurs chopes.

« _Il est temps d'aller se coucher, gamine_ », dit-il finalement.

Je levais mes yeux vers lui et tentais de lui parler. Il fronça les sourcils.

« _Qu'est-ce qu'il y a_ ? »

«_ Où sommes-nous _? »

« _En Hongrie_. »

« _Pourquoi_ ? »

Il roula les yeux au ciel.

« _Toujours des questions...Ce n'est pas nécessaire que tu le saches. Maintenant, viens. Tu as l'air fatigué._ »

L'Homme est resté à table alors que le monstre, la Femme et moi nous sommes levés. Il m'avait complètement ignoré depuis un moment jusqu'à maintenant et ce n'était très certainement pas une si mauvaise chose que ça. Une autre belle chambre -et du même acabit que toutes les précédentes et sûrement toutes les suivantes- et le même ordre m'y attendait une fois installé.

« _Tu resteras dans cette chambre jusqu'à ce que je dises autrement._ »

Puis, il partit.

La Femme semblait irritée, si je ne me trompais pas, elle n'aimait pas l'ami du monstre.

C'était assez intéressant. Elle se tenait en face de la fenêtre, les bras croisés et regardait à l'extérieur. Il y avait un bol d'eau sur la table à côté de mon lit, je me suis donc lavée avant de me coucher. Je ne voulais pas aller dormir et faire face à mes cauchemars mais j'étais épuisée.

J'étais pratiquement endormie lorsque j'entendis les pas d'une femme, il me semblait presque la distinguer alors qu'elle ouvrait la porte et sortait. Pas plus d'une seconde plus tard je m'endormais. Cette fois je n'eus pas le temps d'avoir des cauchemars que je me réveillais lorsque quelqu'un pressa sa main sur ma bouche.

« Shh, shh, petite humaine, pas un bruit. »

Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent de terreur lorsque je réalisais que j'étais étudiée par les yeux noir scrutateur de l'ami du monstre.

« Je déteste lorsque des personnes se refuse à moi », dit-il dans un langage différent, je ne pouvais comprendre. Il se pencha plus près et je vis des veines noires apparaître autour de ses yeux. J'étais apeurée il était identique au monstre.

Quand il sourit, je vis ses canines. Mon cœur battait sourdement contre ma cage thoracique lorsque je sentis son pouce se promener sur mon cou en de lentes spirales.

« Inutile de s'inquiéter, je veux juste goûter. »

Je tentais de hurler lorsqu'il se pressa contre moi encore plus fort, je sentis une vive douleur dans mon cou. Il m'avais mordue la terreur se répandit à travers mon corps. Mes mains tapait son torse, en tentant désespérément de le repousser.

C'était inutile, il était trop fort.

Mon corps entier tremblait quand il cessa soudainement. J'étais probablement en état de choc, reprendre une respiration normale étaient impossible.

« Pas mal », murmura-t-il, léchant le sang sur ses lèvres.

À ce moment, j'étais presque reconnaissante de ne pas pouvoir pleurer, j'étais complètement engourdie. Il saisit mon menton et me força à le regarder.

« Maintenant, nous allons nettoyer ce gâchis. »

Il se mordit le poignet et me força à avaler son sang. C'était dégoûtant, j'étais bâillonnée et j'ai tenté de me débattre mais l'action entière fût très rapide. Il examina mon cou et sembla satisfait.

« Là, tout est mieux. »

Je le fixais j'étais pleine de rage silencieuse. Clairement cela l'amusait.

« Si fougueuse...Dommage que tu ne sois pas un peu plus âgée. »

Il força un contact visuel et je vis ses pupilles se dilater.

«_ Cela va être notre petit secret, vous..._ », il s'arrêta me regarda agacé. « Quel est diable le mot, oublier, oublier...Bon essayons autre chose..._Tu ne parleras à personne de cela_ », j'acquiesçais, obéissante. Il venait d'user de la même magie que le monstre. Je les détestais tout les deux.

Il partit avant même que je ne cligne des yeux. Je me recroquevillais en position fœtale et me berçais moi-même lentement, il était partit, tout allait bien. J'avais envie de rire. Rien n'était bien et je doutais que ce ne le serait jamais.

* * *

**Désolé pour cette énorme retard, mais j'avais perdue toute ma traduction, j'ai dû tout refaire avant de publier ça afin de garder mon avance. Le prochain chapitre viendra assez rapidement, mais après les vacances je risque de ne pas avoir beaucoup le temps pour cause d'examens. D'ailleurs merci beaucoup pour les follows et les favoris !:-)**

**Désolé pour les fautes je ne me suis pas relue...**

**Donc, comment avez-vous trouvé ce chapitre ?**


	6. Chapter 5

**Hey, salut ! Je suis de retour. **

**Oui, j'ai bien pris mon petit temps. Disons simplement que je me suis laissé submerger par mes études rapidement et que je n'ai bientôt plus sut où donner de la tête. Du coup, j'avais un peu -beaucoup baissé les bras. J'étais sur le point d'abandonner cette traduction, que je trouvais vraiment mal faite et la reprendre d'ici quelques années lorsque j'ai eu un magnifique commentaire d'ELYONE. Merci ma belle, tu ne sais pas à quel point j'avais besoin de ce soutien, ta review me réchauffe le coeur et me réconforte (finalement je ne suis pas si mauvais traductrice que cela lol).**

**Alors n'hésitais pas à m'envoyer votre ressentis, J'AIME ECHANGER AVEC VOUS, GUYS !**

**Et ELYONE ! j'ai hâte d'avoir ton avis sur ce chapitre !**

(Petit rappel :

_en italique : les paroles en bulgare_

discours en caractère simple : dialogue entretenu en anglais dans le texte d'origine)

* * *

**Chapitre 5 : Heureux de vous revoir**

"- Je suis sérieuse, Klaus. Regarde-là.

\- Oui, je la vois parfaitement bien. Elle n'a provoqué aucun problème et elle suit mes directives lorsque je les dictes. Quel est le problème ?

_\- Observe_-là.

\- Je l'observe. Une nouvelle fois, quel est le problème ?

La Femme renifla.

\- Ne peux-tu pas voir qu'elle se porte mal ?

\- De quoi parles-tu ? Elle n'a pas l'air malade…

Charabia, blablablablaaah, charabia…Je ne comprenais ni n'avait rien à faire de ce dont ils parlaient. Je ne me préoccupais plus de rien, à quoi bon !

Tant de jours ont passés depuis que je ne savais pas depuis combien de temps nous voyageons. Il n'y avait plus aucune bonté dans ce monde, ni joie ni rire. Je n'arrivais même plus à sentir ce poids sur ma poitrine, qui était devenu quelque part une partie de moi. J'étais brisée, je ne riais ni ne pleurais plus, cette part de moi était perdue.

Il était plus facile de ne plus s'en préoccuper, quel différence cela pourrait-il faire ?

Comment pouvais-je lutter contre ce monstre qui pouvait faire de mon corps tout ce qu'il souhaitait ? Il ne m'avait pas mordu comme son ami qui était resté en Hongrie, au moins. Lorsque nous nous étions séparés, il avait embrassé ma main, m'avait lancé un clin d'œil puis m'avait remercié pour ma compagnie divertissante. Il espérait me rencontrer très bientôt. Quel bâtard. Je m'adossais au dos de mon siège et enroulait mes bras autour de moi.

\- Bien, grinça le Monstre. _Gamine ?_

Je grinçais des dents avant de lever les yeux. Je détestais ce surnom.

_\- Est-ce que tout va bien ?_

Je n'arrivais pas à croire qu'il avait osé me poser cette question, était-ce supposé être une sorte de blague ?

_\- Non_, marmonnais-je.

Ses yeux se rétrécirent.

_\- Sûrement devrais-je être plus spécifique : est-ce que tout va bien physiquement ?_

Je détournais la tête. Pour quelques raisons que ce fût, il était vraiment concerné par mon bien-être.

_\- Oui sûrement._

_\- Bien. Nous devrions arriver en Angleterre dans quelques jours._

J'eus le souffle coupé.

_\- En Angleterre ?_

_\- Oui._

Je ressentis soudainement une lueur d'espoir, Katerina était en Angleterre, peut-être que je pouvais lui tomber dessus…et alors, le Monstre la tuerait ou la kidnapperait. Mon espoir s'évanouit aussitôt. Je ne pouvais pas le laisser connaître l'existence de Katerina. J'avais deviné que ma famille ou mon sang l'intéressait pour quelque raison que ce soit, mais j'ignorais ce qu'il allait faire de moi. Il ne répondait habituellement à aucune de mes questions mais peut-être devrais-je essayer maintenant qu'il semblait plus bavard.

_\- Qu'allons-nous faire en Angleterre ?_

_\- Je vis là-bas, _répliqua-t-il. _Tout comme toi pour l'instant._

_\- Pourquoi ?_

Il sourit.

_\- Parce que tu m'appartiens._

_\- Non, _marmonnais-je rageusement.

Il haussa un sourcil et se pencha vers moi.

_\- Tu disais ? J'ai dû mal t'entendre._

Je déglutis mais me forçais à le fixer.

_\- Je n'appartiens à personne._

Il me fixa un instant avant de sourire.

_\- Nous verrons ça, gamine. Mais je te conseille de reconsidérer ton comportement, tu n'aides certainement pas ton cas immédiatement._

_\- Que voulez-vous de moi ?_, demandais-je calmement.

Il soupira et croisa les bras. Je l'ennuyais, apparemment.

_\- Tout au bon moment, ma douce._

_\- Je ne suis pas votre douce_, débutais-je en colère, mais c'était une erreur comme le prouva ses yeux s'assombrissant avant qu'il ne m'agrippe.

_\- Ne teste pas ma patience_, grogna-t-il. _Je peux supprimer tous les souvenirs que tu possèdes de ta famille, aimerais-tu ça ?_

Mes yeux s'agrandirent de terreur. Non, non, non, je ne pouvais pas le laisser faire ça. Ces souvenirs étaient tout ce qui me restait.

_\- Non !_

Il me considéra attentivement, comme un prédateur qui aurait juste remarqué que sa proie était blessée. Je lui avais tendue de bon cœur une arme qu'il pouvait user contre moi. Comment pouvais-je avoir été aussi stupide ? Il sourit et caressa mes cheveux, me faisant tressaillir.

_\- Si tu le demandes gentiment, je pourrais peut-être te permettre de garder tes souvenirs._

Je serrais les dents et baissais ma tête. Quel autre choix avais-je ?

_\- Pitié, _marmonnais-je.

_\- Pardon ?_

Mon corps se tendit. Je le détestais avec chaque fibre de mon corps.

_\- Ne m'enlevez pas mes souvenirs. Par pitié._

Il sourit.

_\- Peut-être que tu peux les garder, pour l'instant. Rappelle-moi, à qui appartiens-tu ?_

Pourquoi faisait-il cela ? Etait-ce si amusant de m'humilier ? Ce n'étaient que des mots. Je pouvais les lui donner.

_\- Vous._

_\- Parfait_, conclut-il comme si j'étais un chien qui venait juste d'apprendre un nouveau tour. _Je crois que nous allons bien nous entendre._

_§§§§§_

Je n'arrivais pas à en croire mes yeux lorsque je vis le lieu de notre destination.

C'était un manoir, un _vrai _manoir. Le Monstre vivait actuellement ici ? je passais ma tête en travers de la fenêtre et fixais attentivement les vastes murs de pierre. La calèche venait juste de passer la guérite, tenue par une poignée d'hommes à l'air crasseux et je remarquais une cour étendue. Un jeune homme conduisait un cheval en direction de la porte, quelques femmes transportaient des seaux d'eau, deux soldats vagabondaient, d'autres personnes venaient et partaient sans cesse. Un autre homme ouvrit la porte de la calèche et s'inclina.

\- Heureux de vous revoir, monseigneur.

Le Monstre sortir le premier et tendit la main à l'intention de sa Compagne.

\- Merci, dit-elle d'une voix sereine lorsqu'il l'aida à descendre.

Je ne bougeais pas avant qu'il ne me dise de le faire.

_\- Allez, gamine, nous n'avons pas toute la journée._

Je pinçais mes lèvres en une fine ligne lorsque mon corps lui obéit. J'abhorrais son touchée. Il semblait impatient lorsqu'il m'aida à descendre et commença à me tirer à travers la cour. Tous ses gens s'inclinèrent et baissèrent les yeux lorsqu'il passa. Il n'était pas difficile de remarquer la peur qu'ils ressentaient envers lui. Il ne leur paya aucune attention comme s'il n'existait même pas.

Lorsque nous pénétrâmes le château j'avisais l'énorme entrée et les différents couloirs. Je n'avais jamais rien vu de ce genre auparavant. Les murs étaient immenses, il y avait un plafond en dôme, des piliers de pierre et de larges fenêtres. Le Monstre me conduisit à travers un couloir interminable ornée d'une multitude de portes closes où des torches pendaient aux murs. Je n'avais aucune idée de l'endroit où j'étais en atteignant un imposant escaliers, tant l'entière place ressemblait à un labyrinthe !

Il cria une autre parole incohérente et un des hommes nous rejoignit aussi rapidement qu'il le pouvait.

\- Monseigneur ?

Le Monstre lui donna toutes sortes d'instructions avant que l'homme ne s'incline et n'escalade promptement les marches. Je m'autorisais un bref instant afin d'admirer les peintures accrochaient aux murs. La plupart d'entre elles étaient des paysages, de magnifiques endroits qui ne semblaient pas appartenir à ce monde du tout. Le château dans son intégralité ressemblait à un lieu froid et sombre pour moi, j'aurais choisi ma propre petite maisonnette n'importe quel autre jour…Je déglutis lorsque le poids pesant sur ma poitrine s'alourdit. Je ne pensais même pas que c'était possible mais ça se produisait à chaque fois que je pensais à ma famille ou ma maison. Il était nécessaire que je me débarrasse de cette douleur, que je l'exprime, mais le sort du monstre rendait cela impossible.

_\- Allez_, dit-il en m'accompagnant à l'étage du dessus.

Davantage de couloirs, je n'essayais même plus de me rappeler le chemin de retour, quelle différence cela apporterait-il ? Il ouvrit finalement l'une des portes.

J'haletais. Je n'avais jamais vu pareil vu. Un lit à baldaquin, une impressionnante buanderie, une énorme baignoire, des fenêtres peintes surdimensionnées, de doux tapis, des murs peints, une table, une chaise, un coffre en bois prêt du lit et une cheminée. Deux femmes se tenaient prêt de la baignoire. Elles firent une révérence à l'intention du Monstre lorsque nous entrâmes dans la pièce.

\- Tout est prêt ?, demanda-t-il.

\- Oui, monseigneur, votre messager est arrivé ici il y a deux jours de cela. Nous avons préparé la chambre et une petite penderie pour la jeune fille, le couturier est prêt à prendre ses mensurations si vous souhaitez lui faire des robes de chambres faites pour elle….

\- Bon travail, elle aura davantage de vêtements plus tard. Nettoyez-là et assurez-vous qu'elle soit prête pour le souper, elle dînera avec moi ce soir.

\- Bien, monseigneur.

J'alternais prudemment les regards entre le Monstre et les femmes.

_\- Ces femmes t'aideront à prendre ton bain et t'habilleront. Tu resteras ici jusqu'à ce que j'en dises autrement. Je te veux préparer à mon retour._

Je le fixais, incrédule.

_\- Je sais comment prendre un bain et je sais sûrement comment m'habiller. Je n'ai besoin de l'aide de personne pour ça._

Il sembla amusé.

_\- Tu as beaucoup à apprendre, gamine. Fais comme je te l'ordonne._

Il se tourna vers les femmes.

\- Elle ne parle pas l'anglais mais elle sait quoi faire.

Les femmes semblèrent légèrement confuses lorsqu'elles acquiescèrent et firent la révérence avant que le Monstre ne quitte la pièce. Je leur jetais un regard et elles en firent de même, clairement méprisantes.

\- Invraisemblable…, murmura l'une d'entre elle. On dirait bien que les traînées du coin ne suffisent plus à monseigneur. Il doit les amener de l'étranger tout aussi bien. D'où penses-tu que cette chose vienne ?

\- Aucune idée. Elle a l'air d'une sauvage. La dernière parlait au moins anglais et avait quelques manières.

Je reculais lorsqu'elles s'approchèrent de moi, pointant la baignoire puis moi alternativement.

\- Ah, magnifique, elle est stupide, en plus. Toi…aller….dans…la…baignoire.

Bien sûr, parler lentement allait miraculeusement me faire comprendre ce qu'elle disait ! Je continuais à céder du terrain en les fixant venimeusement. Elles roulèrent toutes les deux les yeux.

\- Stupide sauvage…comment allons-nous la mettre dans la baignoire ? Elle doit être préparée avant l'heure du souper.

\- Je peux amener Norman ici, il nous aidera, il peut la soulever…

\- Et que crois-tu que monseigneur fera si un autre homme touche son nouveau jouet ?

\- Mais nous devons faire quelque chose…

\- Eh bien, moi, je ne la toucherais pas, qui sait quelles maladies elle a….

Je les dépassais et observais la baignoire. La Monstre voulait que je me lave, il valait alors mieux de m'en débarrasser avant qu'il ne revienne. Autrement il pourrait bien me le faire faire devant lui.

\- Regarde ! Gentille fille, bonne sauvage, va à l'intérieur.

Je ne saisissais pas leur mot mais je n'appréciais pas particulièrement leur ton. Je me déshabillais rapidement et levais mon autre jambes au-dessus du bord de la bassine. Les bords étaient davantage élevés que j'en avait l'habitude ce qui fit que je trébuchai et tombait dedans. Je toussais lorsque je parvins à hisser ma tête au-dessus de la surface. Les femmes riaient.

\- Et maladroite avec ça…Débarrassons-nous de ça.

Je sursautais lorsqu'elle se retrouvèrent soudainement près de la bassine. Munies d'éponges, elles commencèrent à me frotter sans ménagement.

Elles n'avaient pas le droit de me toucher sans ma permission. Je secouais ma tête rageusement et frappait leurs mains. Elles n'avaient pas franchement l'air heureuse.

\- Il a dû la trouver dans une grotte. Regarde-moi ça, pourquoi ne nous a-t-il pas simplement ordonné d'habiller un porc ?

Elles gloussèrent à l'unisson mais au moins elles ne tentèrent plus de me toucher. Je ne pouvais plus profiter de la chaleur de l'eau, je me nettoyais donc moi-même aussi rapidement qu'il était possible de le faire. Peut-être que les femmes me laisseront seule après ça ?

Eh bien non.

Aussitôt que j'eus finis, elles me frottèrent avec une sorte de serviettes et me tirèrent vers le lit. J'étais glacée.

Il n'y avait aucun feu dans la cheminée, alors je tressaillais et entourais mes bras autour de moi. Les femmes prirent leur temps, elles conversaient alors qu'elles ouvraient le coffre en bois.

\- Tous ces vêtements sont beaucoup trop grands pour elle.

\- Quelles différences ça fait ? On doit essayer de la rendre tolérable.

\- Plus facile à dire qu'à faire.

Elles choisirent finalement quelques vêtements et m'habillèrent comme si j'étais un enfant. Je détestais ça mais j'avais trop froid pour protester, je tremblais encore.

Après avoir sécher mes cheveux, et pas de la plus gentille des manières, elles partirent. Je m'assis devant la commode et fixait mon reflet dans le miroir. Je n'arrivais pas à me reconnaître, mes yeux paraissait vides. J'ouvris la bouche, mais évidemment, je n'arrivais pas à produire un seul son.

Je touchais prudemment ma figure puis celle dans le miroir. Peut-être que ce reflet n'était pas moi. Malheureusement, c'était bien moi. Cette créature pale, dépourvue de joie était vraiment moi. C'était bizarrement étrange.

La porte s'ouvrit soudainement me mettant sur mes pieds aussi rapidement qu'il était humainement possible. Un homme pénétra dans la pièce, il possédait des cheveux et des yeux bruns. Il se figea lorsqu'il me vit et fronça les sourcils. Je me reculais instinctivement même si je savais parfaitement que c'était inutile. Je ne pouvais pas quitter cette chambre. Il s'approcha lentement de moi, secouant la tête.

\- Oh Niklaus…

Mon dos frappa le mur, j'étais un animal acculé. Il continua à me fixer attentivement. Si je ne connaissais pas mieux j'aurais pensé que c'était de la pitié qui se trouvait dans ses yeux.

_\- Inutile de me craindre, mon enfant_, annonça-t-il calmement.

Je lui lançais un regard prudent mais il garda ses distances.

_\- Je m'appelle Elijah..."_

_§§§§§_

**To be continued...**

* * *

**TA-DIN, DUUUUHHH !**

**Que de suspens.**

**J'ai adoré traduire ce chapitre, particulièrement le moment de l'habillage, quelles truies mes amis, quelles truies que sont ces dames de compagnies ! M'enfin la suite nous prouvera bien que celui qui fait son lit doit s'y coucher.**

**Comment trouvez-vous ce Klaus ? Et la fin ? Avouez, c'est trop la classe. J'veux dire Elijah, quoi ! Je vénère ce mec (son niveau de classitude est inclassable lol).**


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6 : Ressens.**

Je ne lâchais pas du regard l'homme se tenant devant moi. Je tentais de deviner ce qu'il voulait. Il avait dit que c'était inutile d'avoir peur de lui mais il aurait été stupide de le croire. Il fallut un certain moment avant que je ne me rende compte qu'il attendait que je dise quelque chose.

_" - Pourrais-tu me donner ton nom ?,_ demanda-t-il avec calme. Son bulgare était particulièrement bon, meilleur que celui du Monstre. Après un instant d'hésitation je décidais qu'il n'y aurait aucun problème à lui dire mon nom, alors j'essayais mais évidemment, je n'y arrivais pas. Il me regarda attentivement alors que j'ouvrais à plusieurs reprises la bouche avant de finalement abandonner.

_\- Arrives-tu à parler ?_

Je secouais la tête.

_\- Es-tu muette ?_

Je secouais encore la tête.

Il soupira.

\- Hypnose… bien…

Je tentais désespérément de trouver un moyen de m'échapper lorsqu'il avança d'un pas dans ma direction.

_\- Tout va bien, _assura-t-il doucement, élevant les mains en signe de défaite. _Je vais t'aider._

Il n'y aucune échappatoire, j'étais piégée. Il essaya de placer ses mains sur mes épaules mais je n'allais baisser les bras sans lutter avant. Je ne savais ni ne voulais savoir ce qu'il avait planifié de faire alors je l'ai frappé à la jambe, le faisant grogner.

\- Qu'est-ce que Niklaus a bien pu te faire…, marmonna-t-il, agrippant mes mains avant que je ne réussisse à lui administrer un coup de poing.

_\- Cesse cela, je t'en prie, je ne vais pas te blesser…_

Je le frappais encore et continuait de lutter de toute mes forces avant qu'il ne me force à le regarder. Non, non, non, il était aussi un monstre.

_\- Tu n'es plus obligée d'obéir à tout ce dont tu as été hypnotisé de faire,_ dit-il calmement, d'un ton magnétique.

Hypnose ? Qu'est-ce que cela pouvait bien signifier ? Je clignais mes yeux lorsque ses pupilles reprirent leur taille originale. Il libéra mes mains. Je ne pûs rien faire durant un instant, la douleur que je ressentais me paralysait. Le poids sur ma poitrine s'était évanouie mais comme un barrage qui aurait retenu tout ce que je ressentais. Ce barrage s'était à présent fissuré et lentement mon corps entier fut pris d'un début de tremblement. L'homme, Elijah, me regardait prudemment, mais je le remarquais à peine.

_\- Jeune fille ? Es-tu… »_

Mon premier hurlement l'étonna. J'hurlais de toutes mes tripes. Ils étaient tous partis, ma famille. Ma mère, mon père, mon frère. Je ne pourrais jamais retourner chez moi avec eux….j'hurlais et hurlais, des larmes coulant finalement librement sur mes joues. Je ne pensais pas qu'il y aurait assez de larmes dans le monde pour apaiser ma douleur.

\- Oh, ma chère, murmura Elijah en tentant de toucher mon épaule.

Je n'étais pas en colère envers lui, il ne m'avait pas blessé, mais avant que je ne réalise ce que je faisais, j'étais en train de marteler de coups sa poitrine de mes petits poings, vitupérant furieusement. Il ne tenta pas de m'arrêter, il se contenta de rester là et de me permettre de continuer à le frapper jusqu'à ce que toute ma force ne me quitte. Mes mains tremblaient violemment et je m'étais sûrement davantage blesser que lui. Avec un faible sanglot, je m'effondrais mais il me rattrapa avant que je ne tombe au sol.

_\- Ça va aller…._

Je remarquais à peine sa présence mais il semblait qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de me blesser. Ça n'empêcha malheureusement pas davantage de larmes de couler. Je n'avais jamais autant pleuré de ma vie. Je n'arrivais toujours pas à faire cesser ce déluge lorsque le Monstre pénétra la pièce.

\- Qu'est-ce que….mais qu'est-ce tu lui as fait !?, claqua-t-il.

Elijah se retourna lentement afin de le fixer.

\- Es-tu en train…me poses-tu _honnêtement _cette question ?, répliqua-t-il froidement.

Le Monstre croisa les bras et le fusilla du regard.

\- Réponds Elijah. Cette humaine m'appartient et personne ne doit la briser à moins que j'en dise autrement. Qu'as-tu fait ?

Elijah se releva.

\- J'ai réparé les dommages que _tu_ as causé, autant qu'ils puissent l'être. Vraiment Niklaus ? Sûrement dois-tu y connaître quelque chose de l'esprit humain et sa mécanique…

\- J'en sais suffisamment et tu peux être certain que je ne vais pas tolérer tous ces jérémiades et ces pleurnicheries…

Je ne les entendais pas vraiment tous ces pleurs et hurlements m'avait épuisé. Pourtant, curieusement, j'arrivais à respirer maintenant que ce poids s'était volatilisé de mon torse.

Je fermais mes yeux et commençais à chantonner la berceuse que Mère avait l'habitude de me chanter. Je la sentais presque se pencher sur moi, embrassant ma joue, et me souhaitant d'une voix douce bonne nuit.

_Bonne nuit, Maman_, murmurais-je avant de m'endormir.

§§§§§

**Pendant ce temps en Hongrie.**

Merde ! Qu'est-ce qui venait juste de se passer ? Kol n'avait jamais expérimenté rien de la sorte avant et ne voulait certainement plus jamais expérimenter quelque de chose de la sorte. Jamais.

D'où ces putains de sentiments venaient soudainement ? Le timing n'aurait pas pu être pire.

\- Eh bien…, murmura la femme qui reposait à côté de lui.

\- C'était…différent de ce que je m'attendais, connaissant ta réputation et tout ça…

Kol grinça des dents. Ne pouvait-elle pas se la fermer, cette bon dieu de femme ?

\- Je ne suis pas en train de dire que c'était mauvais, je n'ai simplement jamais vu un homme pleurer pendant l'acte…

Elle ne put terminer sa phrase que déjà Kol lui arracha le cœur d'un mouvement fluide. Lui vivant, cette rumeur ne se répandra jamais. Jamais.

C'était une honte, vraiment, il aimait assez bien le petit bébé vamp, en vérité, même s'il n'avait pas été celui qui l'avait transformé.

Non pas que ça lui posait problème, sa réputation était bien plus importante que sa vie.

Il se releva lentement et commença à chercher ses vêtements. Heureusement « la crise » était passée, plus aucun sentiment non désiré. Mais sérieusement, qu'est-ce qui venait de se passer, là ?

Un moment tout était parfaitement bien : il reposait au-dessus du bébé vamp et le moment d'après il se trouvait dans une douleur insupportable. Pas une douleur physique, ça il aurait pu supporter, la douleur avait été purement émotionnelle. C'était dingue ! Dans le but de ressentir de la peine une personne devrait d'abord réussir à _ressentir_ en général, ce qu'il ne faisait pas. Dans tout les cas il avait besoin de faire la lumière dessus et rapidement.


	8. Chapter 7

**Hey ! Ça fait un bail ! Voici un nouveau chapitre avec cette fois-ci la réponse à vos reviews.**

**Merci de vous manifester, tous autant que vous êtes, ça me fait franchement chaud au cœur et me pousse à poursuivre cette traduction.**

**Alors, j'ai relue mes autres chapitres et j'ai remarqué de nombreuses fautes dont je suis assez honteuse, je l'avoue. Bah ! Je corrigerais tout cela une fois que j'aurais terminé la traduction. En attendant n'hésitez pas à me signaler une faute de grammaire, d'orthographe ou de tournures. J'écris normalement assez bien mais je trouve assez difficile de me distancier de la version VO. J'ai toujours cette culpabilité qui me tenaille lorsque j'efface une phrase trop répétitive et la transforme en français. Mais promis, je progresse !**

**Donc ne vous gênez pas, vous trouverez une oreille toujours attentive en ma personne ;-)**

* * *

**REPONSE AUX REVIEWS :**

**Ange :**** Oui, je suis bien de ton avis. Peut-être est-ce mon côté obscur de la force qui parle mais j'aime bien ce fragment de personnalité de Niklaus. Le show nous montre un Klaus tout puissant, revanchard, en quête d'une toute puissance qui le protégerait d'un père abuseur. Mais on voit des fois cette vulnérabilité prendre le pas quand il interagit avec Caroline ou Rebekah par exemple, ce côté plein de peur et d'insécurité qui le rend très humain, oui. Peut-être un peu trop, même. A prendre avec des pincettes mais hormis le moment du sacrifice (aka je me venge en noyant Carol Lockwood) le personnage n'est pas totalement **_**maléfique**_** ou **_**inhumain**_**. Je pense que cette fanfic montre la raison pour laquelle Klaus est autant craint par le monde surnaturel. Même par sa famille parfois.**

**Et toi, qu'en penses-tu ? Est-ce que, par le peu que tu viens de voir, tu penses que ce Klaus-ci est par trop OOC ? OH ! Et merci pour le rappel, je connais l'expression mais mon cerveau ne devait pas être connecté à mes doigts à ce moment-là lol. Je viens juste de la corriger. (****2****ème**** review :****) Trop ! Et avec toi, l'histoire aurait été plus amusante, ah ! L'esprit tordue de la famille est Katerina, après tout elle avait le même processus de réflexion que toi (c'est un compliment lol). Avec ma connaissance de l'histoire, je ne sais pas s'il aurait mieux valu qu'elle se suicide, se transforme en vampire ou reste là où elle est. Enfin tu me donneras ton avis sur ce point-là plus tard ;-) **

**NamelsKohl ****: Merci pour ta review ! On en a déjà parlé par MP il me semble non (mémoire de poisson rouge lol) ? Parce que je pense avoir déjà répondu à ta question et dans le cas contraire je viens juste de mettre un lien du profil de l'auteur et de « She is my Sin » sur le mien. Au cas où tu aurais un autre problème du même acabit (ou les autres lecteurs d'ailleurs)!**

**Maxandre80 ou anciennement la mystérieuse « Elyone » ****: Ah ah, je me suis démené pour reproduire le même comique dans la version française parce que je me souviens que c'est l'un des moments qui m'a franchement le plus marqué dans cette histoire. J'en ai pleuré. Et j'ai eu des hoquets jusque tard dans la nuit. Ouais, aucun contrôle de mon corps, je suis si faaaiible ! Oui je poursuis ma fic sur MNCP, d'ailleurs merci pour ton commentaire. Je fais juste une pause parce que je suis pour l'instant plus intéressé par les traductions anglaises (il fallait un peu de courage pour m'y mettre mais dès que je me suis mise à lire en anglais, je suis tombée amoureuse de la langue et des auteurs géniaux qui réussissait à pondre des merveilles qui me laissait bavante d'admiration devant mon écran) que par mes propres fanfics. Moment à vide comme qui dirait. Comme je sais que me forcer à écrire ne donnerait rien de bon, je préfère le mettre de côté et noter les quelques idées qui me viennent à l'esprit à ce sujet. OOOOH MY FUCKING GOSH ! YOU KNOW HER ! J'adore Shaïra Astre des mers. Franchement ! Avoue qu'un personnage comme ça dans le Westeros des livres ou du show serait **_**ma-gni-fi-que**_**. Le personnage qui se rapproche le plus d'elle serait Arianna Martell mais même là, elle-ne-pratique-pas-les-putains-d'arts-noires ! Je n'ai pas encore vu de fic qui traite d'elle et de son triangle amoureux avec ses demi-frères ce qui me frustre grandement, donc si tu as quelque chose dessus n'hésite pas à m'envoyer par MP ce que tu as :-) **

**Tu veux traduire une fanfic ? Je suis contente pour toi ! Si tu n'as pas encore commencé, je te conseille de préparé 2,3 chapitres à l'avance puis tu contactes par MP l'auteur et lui demande sa permission. Si la réponse est affirmative, tu te jettes à l'eau ! Si tu as besoin d'aide, je peux t'aider dans la correction. Je connais cette horreur-là ;-) Désolée pour le retard de la réponse et merci pour ta review, c'était plus facile pour moi de te répondre via ce chapitre mais si tu veux qu'on en parle plus via MP je suis toute à toi ;-) Oh note de dernière seconde : Ouais, je ship totalement le couple ElijahxBridgette. Mais je pense que ce sera franchement difficile à bien faire passer l'intensité de Bridgette et sa "folie raisonnée". Je te dis pas les migraines que je vais me prendre lol ;-)**

* * *

**/!\ DEMANDE : J'aurais besoin en toute urgence d'une bêta, donc si vous en connaissez une en mal de chapitres à corriger, ou si vous êtes vous-même attiré par la perspective, envoyez-moi un MP afin que l'on puisse en parler plus amplement :-)**

**/!\ DEMANDE² : Je mets dès à présent sur mon profil l'avancement de mes histoires que j'essaierais (l'avancement, hein) de mettre à jour quotidiennement.**

**Pour tous les autres avertissements et remarques veuillez vous référez au premier chapitre.**

* * *

Je souhaitais remercier tous ceux qui ont mis en favoris cette histoire soit : **Aya Black Potter, FaenaFiliana, Iness12, Lady Lyanna Stark-Potter, NameIsKohl, Smoukii, TWICK, The Series Girl, akjmat64, jijinane, kimy16, lalichou, lisjaka22, sassy129, thamra976**

Egalement, ceux qui suivent cette histoire : **Buzoliker, Ginger-Furie, Iness12, Katarzyna.D, Lady Lyanna Stark-Potter, Lilinn, Mane-jei, Milanienne, NameIsKohl, Smoukii, TWICK, The Series Girl, TurkishGirl, akjmat64, floop56, jijinane kimy16, lalichou, manonlau27, meumeu3312, nonosave, thamra976, yuuko oshigime**

Merci à tous, du fond du cœur ! J'espère entendre vos avis et commentaires sur cette histoire en attendant le fait que vous me suivez me réchauffe le cœur !

* * *

**Chapitre 7**

**Échos**

« Eh bien ?, s'impatienta Kol.

La femme, qui se tenait à son opposé dans l'habitacle, avait l'air pensif. Elle portait une magnifique robe émeraude assortis à ses yeux. Et à en juger par tous ses bijoux, ses « bienfaiteurs » avait été bien plus que généreux avec elle.

Bianka était une puissante sorcière qui n'avait aucun problème à vendre ses services pourvu que la personne soit prête à en payer le prix.

Malédictions, élixir d'amours, poisons, elle faisait de tout.

Ses sourcils se froncèrent en envisageant toutes les informations qu'il venait de lui délivrer.

\- Eh bien...je dirais qu'on est en présence d'un lien du sang, répondit-elle finalement avec dans la voix un accent très marqué. Avez-vous récemment...comment dire…partagé votre sang avec quelqu'un ?

Kol sourcilla.

\- Que veux-tu dire par « partager mon sang » ? Est-ce que j'ai transformé quelqu'un récemment, tu veux dire ?

Elle secoua la tête.

\- Pas nécessairement. Avez-vous pris le sang de quelqu'un avant de lui donner le vôtre ?

Kol tourna l'idée dans sa tête durant un moment. Il avait pris le sang de beaucoup de personnes, évidemment, mais il n'avait donné son sang à personne depuis...oh non, ça ne pouvait être possible. Non !

\- Oui, mais cela fait plusieurs semaines.

Bianka le dévisagea attentivement.

\- Bon. Et vous n'avez pas tué cette personne ?

\- Non, mais en quoi est-ce lié à mon problème ?

\- Je suppose que vous savez ce qu'est un lien du sang ?, demanda Bianka.

Kol roula les yeux.

\- Oui, bien sûr que je le sais ! Certains vampires assez minables pour vénérer leur joujou humain décident d'échanger leur sang avec eux plusieurs fois jusqu'à ce qu'ils finissent connectés. Ils partagent alors entre eux leurs sentiments, leurs pensées, leurs essences et blablablaaa ! Et oui, inutile que tu le demandes mon opinion est assez claire sur le sujet : seul un crétin penserait à le faire, alors tu penses bien, le génie que je suis, trouve ça totalement répugnant.

\- Mais n'avez-vous pas récemment échangé votre sang avec quelqu'un ? »

\- Oui, une fois, renâcla Kol.

Bianca se mordit la lèvre inférieure, hésitante.

\- D'accord...Normalement une fois n'est pas assez, mais...

Kol n'aima pas la manière dont résonna ce « mais ».

\- Quoi ?, claqua-t-il quand elle ne poursuivit pas.

\- Parfois quelques humains sont plus...quel est le terme pour ça...je suppose qu'on pourrait dire, plus maniable. Ce genre d'humains sont vraiment rares et les chances pour un vampire d'échanger son sang avec l'un de ces individus en particulier sont très minces, donc...

\- Qu'impliques-tu par là ?, exigea Kol durement. Que j'ai accidentellement créé un lien du sang ?

Bianka hésita.

\- A moins que vous n'échangiez à nouveau votre sang avec cet humain, je ne crois pas que ce lien du sang soit permanent...

\- Plutôt crever, l'interrompit-il.

Elle acquiesça.

\- Oui, vous pourrez rencontrer certains…échos de ses pensées ou de ses sentiments, mais cela devrait passer. Je suis désolée mais je crains que je n'arrive pas à comprendre la raison de la soudaine intensité de ses émotions.

\- Tu veux dire que ce genre d'accident peut se reproduire une nouvelle fois ?

\- Eh bien...

Bianka s'interrompit et se mordit nerveusement la lèvre.

\- Je ne peux pas être absolument sûr mais je ne pense pas que cela se reproduise. Comme je l'ai dit, il pourrait y avoir quelques échos mais ils s'évanouiront éventuellement.

\- Et si je tue cet humain ?, demanda sombrement Kol. Il n'y aurait plus aucun échos après ça, correct ?

Bianka y réfléchit un instant.

\- Non, il n'y en aurait plus.

\- Parfait.

Kol attrapa une bourse garnie de pièces et le tendit à Bianka. Elle était assez intelligente pour ne pas les compter, elle se contenta alors de le remercié avant de s'échapper de la calèche. Kol croisa les bras et considéra ses options. Il pouvait se rendre en Angleterre tout de suite afin de tuer la petite humaine. Le problème serait alors résolu.

Peut-être qu'elle était la poche de sang sur pattes de Nik, mais le temps que Kol voyage jusqu'en Angleterre il s'en serait sûrement depuis longtemps lassé.

Ou bien : il pourrait l'acheter à son frère. Ou simplement l'enlever. D'un autre côté, il était inutile de se battre avec Nik pour quelque chose d'aussi insignifiant qu'une petite humaine ils avaient tous deux de bien meilleures tâches à accomplir. Peut-être qu'il devrait se contenter t'attendre il était possible que Nik tuerait la fille lui-même d'ici peu. S'il n'y avait plus de « crises » il n'aurait aucune raison de perdre son temps en se rendant en Angleterre. Oui, il attendrait et oublierait toute cette ennuyeuse affaire.

* * *

Je respirais chaotiquement lorsque je m'éveillais j'avais fait un rêve étrange que je n'arrivais pas à me rappeler. Mon corps entier me semblait étrangé et je m'imposer de me calmer avant même de tenter de bouger. Le lit était doux au toucher et confortable.

Je sentais le soyeux du coussin sous ma tête.

Je n'avais jamais dormi dans ce genre de lit avant et je ne pouvais pas vraiment l'apprécier à sa juste valeur aujourd'hui.

Finalement je remarquais que quelqu'un m'y avait bordée. En équilibre sur la petite table à côté du lit se trouvait un plateau.

Il se composait d'une miche de pain, d'une pomme et d'un gobelet en argent. Lentement je me soulevais en position assise et pris le gobelet.

Le liquide à l'intérieur semblait être à première vue de l'eau. Assoiffée comme je l'étais, je décidai de prendre prudemment une gorgée. Le goût paraissait normal. J'avalais le reste d'une seule goulée. Je ne touchais ni le pain ni la pomme, je n'avais pas assez appétit et j'étais toujours sur mes gardes.

Qu'est-ce que j'étais supposé faire, maintenant ? Me lever, peut-être ? En essayant, je me rendis compte que mon corps refusait d'obéir. J'étais totalement engourdie.

Peut-être devrais-je retourner dormir... ? Je sursautais lorsque la porte s'ouvrit à la volée et que le monstre se présenta à l'encadrement.

_\- Bien, tu es debout_, dit-il. _Aujourd'hui nous allons parler de ta nouvelle vie ici et de certaines règles que tu devras respecter_.

Mes pensées étaient encore un peu brumeuses mais je réussis finalement capter le sens de ses paroles. Ma nouvelle vie ? Ah, ah, très drôle la blague…C'était bien une blague, hein ?

_\- Pourquoi_..., commençais-je la voix rauque. Apparemment ma gorge n'aimait pas du tout tous ces hurlements que j'avais poussé plus tôt. _Pourquoi m'avoir amené ici ? Que voulez-vous ?_

Il resta silencieux un moment jusqu'à ce que je doute qu'il prévoie de me répondre du tout. Prudemment, je levais les yeux et l'ai surpris en train de m'observais. Il semblait tendu. Finalement, il soupira.

_\- Je dois dire que tu es l'une des humaines la plus difficile que je n'ai jamais eu le déplaisir de rencontrer...D'accord, peut-être que je peux répondre à __**quelques**__ questions. Quel est la réponse que tu souhaites avoir le plus ?_ »

Mes yeux s'arrondirent sous la surprise. Il y avait tant de questions...

_\- Êtes-vous un démon ?_, me suis-je entendu demander.

Ce n'était certainement pas la question la plus importante mais ça m'avait déjà échappé.

Il fronça les sourcils, mais il ne semblait pas offenser.

_\- Oui, je suppose que tu peux dire ça. Question suivante._

Cette fois, je me suis assuré que c'était une question pertinente.

_\- Pourquoi suis-je ici ?_

Il me fixa attentivement avant de me répondre :

_\- Tu vas vivre ici une vie humaine. Tu mangeras, dormiras, liras des livres, dansera, te promènera ou n'importe quelle autre activité normalement. Humainement._

_\- Mais pourquoi..._

_\- Parce que c'est ainsi et c'est ce que j'ai dis. Point._, me coupa-t-il.

_\- Tu auras tout ce que tu souhaiteras ici et j'aurais ton obéissance en retour. Et ce n'est en aucun cas négociable. Je ne te ferais pas de mal à moins que tu me désobéisses directement. _

Je tentais de comprendre ce qu'il était en train de dire.

_\- Donc...je suis votre prisonnière ?_

Il ricana et fis un geste négligé de la main.

_\- Regarde autour de toi. Est-ce l'apparence d'une cellule de prison selon toi ?_

Non ça ne l'était pas, mais ce n'était pas le point.

_\- Je ne suis pas permise de partir ?_

Il grogna et roula des yeux.

_\- Non, tu ne l'es pas. Maintenant l'unique question est si tu souhaites que cela soit plaisant ou désagréable_ ?

Instinctivement je m'entourais de mes bras.

_\- Que voulez-vous dire ?_

Il fit quelques pas vers le lit mais je me forçais à rester immobile.

_\- J'ai une véritable cellule de prison_, débuta-t-il avec un sourire charmeur. _Je te la montrerais demain, mais je peux t'assurer que ton logement actuel est plus...dirons-nous confortable._

Il s'arrêta et laissa les mots m'imprégnait. J'étais néanmoins déterminée à ne pas lui montrer la peur que je ressentais actuellement.

_\- Mais..._, poursuivit-il brisant le silence. _Ce n'est certainement pas la pire chose qui je puisse t'infliger, oh non._

Il était tout près du lit maintenant. Il se pencha au-dessus moi.

Je réussis à me contrôler et à ne pas bouger d'une manière ou d'une autre, mais il dû déceler le battement erratique de mon cœur.

_\- Je pourrais t'effacer chaque souvenir. Tu pourrais un jour te réveiller en ne te rappelant plus ton nom, ta maison, ta famille, absolument rien. Tu pourrais devenir rien hormis une coquille vide. _

Des frissons involontaires parcoururent mon dos et avant que je ne puisse m'arrêter un pathétique sanglot échappa la barrière de mes lèvres.

La haine que je me destinais à ce moment-là rivalisait celle que j'avais pour _lui_. Encore plus lorsqu'il essuya de son pouce sur ma joue une larme qui avait échappé à mon contrôle.

_\- Ne me touchez pas_, murmurais-je furieusement.

Il sourit et s'assit sur le lit à côté de moi.

_\- Petite idiote...Tu sais, peut-être que je t'effacerais tous tes souvenirs ! Ce qui faciliterait certainement les choses. Mais je dois admettre que j'aime ta fougueuse personnalité, cela me rappelle...eh bien, quelqu'un que je connaissais il y a bien longtemps._

Je le regardais incrédule.

Etait-il honnêtement en train de me dire qu'il...m'aimait bien ?

_\- Eh bien, je vous hais_, laissais-je échapper. Avant de le regretter aussitôt.

Ses yeux se plissèrent. J'étais sûr que j'étais allée trop loin.

Je m'attendais à une catastrophe, à la place ses lèvres se courbèrent en un sourire froid et menaçant. Un sourire de prédateur.

_\- Tu peux me haïr autant que tu le souhaites, cela ne fait aucune différence pour moi, mais lorsque tu es avec moi tu agiras comme un petit animal obéissant ou je vais très certainement devoir te punir et crois-moi, lorsque le temps des punitions vient, je peux être très, très créatif. C'est la première et la dernière fois que je t'avertis. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ?_

Un animal ? Je voulais lui hurler que je n'étais pas son animal de compagnie mais cela aurait été extrêmement stupide, son ton m'apprenait qu'il était on ne peut plus sérieux.

Je baissais la tête et acquiesçais.

_\- Bien_, dit-il en me touchant les cheveux. _D'autres questions ?_

J'avais certainement une autre question, mais j'hésitais avant de la poser, j'avais peur de sa réponse et des conséquences qui s'ensuivrait.

_\- Pourquoi avez-vous tué ma famille ?_

Il sembla surpris mais cela ne dura qu'une seconde.

_\- J'avais mes raisons et peut-être qu'un jour je te les dirais mais ce jour-là n'est pas encore arrivé._

Je parvins à rester étonnamment calme lorsque mon regard se planta dans ses yeux bleus, mais intérieurement, j'étais pleine de haine. Je ne lui pardonnerais jamais.

_\- C'est bon, tu as fini ?_, demanda-t-il d'un ton ennuyé. _Je vais maintenant te montrer les endroits où tu es autorisé à te déplacer, puis le tailleur prendra tes mesures, tu auras définitivement besoin de nouveaux vêtements._

Je n'arrivais pas à comprendre. Si j'étais sa prisonnière/son animal/ou autres alors pourquoi voulait-il me donner une chambre de cette prestance et me faire sur-mesure de nouveaux vêtements ? Assurément, il retirait un prix plus grand que celui de jouer au voyeur devant « ma vie une vie d'humaine lambda ». Non ?

_\- Oh, j'avais presque oublié_, dit-il en saisissant mon menton, me prenant par surprise. _Tu ne quitteras pas ce château sauf si je te le dis, et tu ne te blesseras d'aucune manière possible._

Quoi ? Je le fixais jusqu'à ce qu'il me libère de son regard et se lève pour quitter la pièce.

_\- Très bien alors_, s'exclama-t-il joyeusement. _Il est temps pour un petit tour alors_. »

* * *

§§§

**A suivre….**

**J'ai l'impression de m'être légèrement amélioré dans ma syntaxe...Qu'en pensez-vous ?**


End file.
